


Yes, My Friend, I'm Sorry (It Appears You Are In Love)

by vindicatedwitcher



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier | Dandelion Being Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Little Shit, Jaskier | Dandelion Being an Idiot, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindicatedwitcher/pseuds/vindicatedwitcher
Summary: Jaskier thought it'd be fun to fuck with a hungover witcher, but the reaction he gets isn't quite what he was expecting...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	1. How Do You Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and finally inspiration struck!  
> POV changes between the breaks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little ficlet <3
> 
> [title is taken from The Regrettes song (thats more a spoken poem than song) 'Are You In Love?' from their album 'How Do You Love?' which I've included the lyrics to at the end]

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the most... _moral_ of things Jaskier had done in retaliation to harsh words, but to be fair! Geralt was being especially... _dick-ish_ that week, and being that he rarely got drunk, Jaskier thought it'd be remiss to ignore this golden opportunity to screw with the witcher the morning after.

* * *

Geralt awakens with a groan into his pillow. The one thing he hated most about his mutagens was the heightened senses which made his hangovers especially bad.

" _This is why I don't drink..._ "

"I don't know... I think we had a good time last night." And with that Geralt tenses up, confused as to why the bard was in here when they got separate rooms the night before.

He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light and looks around the room. As his gaze flits across the room taking in every article of clothing strung about every corner, the dread in the pit of his stomach grows.

"No... No, no, no, no, no," Geralt groans into his hands.

"That's not what you said earlier. In fact, you were chanting _yes_ so loud I wouldn't be surprised if we kept the whole town up! I never took _you_ of all people for a screamer."

When the initial shock finally wears off, Geralt conjures the nerve to look over at Jaskier who is lounging on his side. He's grinning, head is propped in his hand, and as far as he can tell without lifting the blanket that hangs very, _very_ low on Jaskier, He's just as nude as he is.

"What... Happened?"

"Whatever are you talking about, dear heart? Surely you remember all those _dirty_ little things you whispered in my ear," Jaskier said with a wink, "Honestly I had no idea about the feelings you harbored, _darling_..."

* * *

This is it, the part where Geralt realizes he's been had. That the great bard, Jaskier, finally one-upped the White Wolf! Ohhoho, Jaskier can't wait to see the moment it dawns on him. Because of course, Geralt would never _actually_ \--

"I--I'm sorry, Jaskier."

If the words themselves weren't distressing enough (because Geralt has never apologized _once_ to Jaskier, even when he nearly got him _killed_ for fucks sake), the look on Geralt's face was genuinely... remorseful...?

"???" The bard replied, eloquently as ever.

"I didn't plan on telling you. I... understand if you want to leave."

This was not the reaction he was expecting. He assumed at the worst he'd be mildly maimed, and at the best the witcher would just walk out of town without a word leaving the bard struggling to catch up.

 _Oh, fuck._ Geralt's waiting for his reaction. His brain is fried, but he's not stupid. He can understand what's he's not saying, but at the same time Jaskier _can't_ understand, because if there's even the smallest chance he's wrong, which he knows he's not, but still...

Jaskier echoes, "Telling me...?"

Geralt huffs, struggling to verbalize his thoughts, "I have... feelings."

"Feelings...?"

"For you."

"For me...?"

"Yes! Fucking hells, Jask! Are you going repeat everything I say, gaping at me like a fish?"

His brain is short circuiting. Did he just call him--

"Jask...?"

"I thought we already talked about this last night?"

_Uh oh..._

"Oh! Right. Hahaha, you, my friend are going to laugh about this! Probably. In a few years, perhaps. It's _actually_ a funny story--"

"Jaskier! Stop fucking stalling, and spit it out! What. Happened."

"Okay, so remember what you said to me after that cover that _nobody_ bard played last week? That bit about that poorly dressed--demon _snake_ \--Valdo Marx's song being better than any _'repetitive fictional drivel'_ I've composed? _Well_ \--"

* * *

This is not happening. This is _not_ happening.

"You brought me to my room, stripped us both naked, threw our clothes around and dragged us both into bed-- _naked_ , staged it to make it look like we fucked, and told me I said I was in love with you while drunk, all because _I said I liked someone else's song more_??"

Jaskier scoffed offended, "Well, when you say it like _that_ \--"

_I am going to kill him._

"I am going to _kill_ you."

Jaskier tries to scramble out of bed, but trips on the sheets and ends up falling onto his ass.

"Hey, hey! Wait! Time out," He holds his hands up making a 'T' over his face.

"What." Geralt spits out, his jaw clenching and his patience running very thin.

Jaskier gets up, slowly approaching him. Hands held out like Geralt was a injured wild animal, and he was trying not to startle it so he could treat it's wound.

As Jaskier reached the bed, reached the witcher, he slowly stated, "I'd like to bring up a valid argument..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you considered--" Jaskier cuts himself off, quickly grabbing Geralt's face and pulling him into a heated kiss.

And as the bard climbed into his lap, all he could think was:

_Fuck. That's a valid argument._

.....

Right as Geralt was about to succumb to slumber, Jaskier shot up out of his arms and shouted, "Godsdamnit!"

Geralt mumbled, "...What?"

"I still didn't get you back for being a jerk this week! _That_ was hardly a punishment for your tremendous wrong-doings."

Jaskier sighed dramatically as he laid back down, "I guess I'll just have to try harder next time..."

"Jaskier..." he sternly warned, because if this was his idea of going easy on him, he's scared to see what Jaskier would come up with when he has more time.

" _What?_ I'm just kidding! Probably..."

"Hmm..." He sighs.

He'll just have to keep a closer eye on him.


	2. Are You In Love?

Are you in love?

Do you feel it in your stomach?  
Does it twist and turn and scream and burn  
And start to make you cry, but you like it?

Don't want to let it slip away  
Does it stretch into your throat  
Until you don’t know what to say?

Does it hold you under its pillow in the night?  
It kills you with its passion  
And its endless beam of light

When you see yourself  
In the future, frail and gray  
Who do you want beside you  
When you wake to start your day?

Yeah, it's extreme  
I know what you're gonna say  
I’m being too dramatic  
But this feeling feels this way

Are you in love?

Do you feel it in your spine?  
Shaking, waking, tearing, breaking  
Taking its sweet time

But you want it  
Yeah, you need it just to breathe  
You're never sure of what trick  
It's pulling from its sleeve

If you said yes  
To all the things above  
Then yes, my friend, I'm sorry  
It appears you are in love...


End file.
